


It really wasn't what it looked like!

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of the Hornburg (Helms Deep to the less erudite) Aragorn is looking for some answers. He does not find them. Instead he ends up being a victim of circumstances and misleading appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It really wasn't what it looked like!

The Heir of Isildur was checking the bodies of the Uruks for any still alive. He needed a prisoner to ask a few questions. Finally he found a body which grunted after being kicked. He tore off the beast's helmet and froze. He was met by a steely gaze from under a curtain of lush, black, long eyelashes. The fell creature's eyes were dark blue, as it was angry, but his Westernesse bloodline gave him a premotion that these very same orbs became sky blue when it was mirthful. Saruman's minion bared its teeth at the Ranger of the North but – as if this effort had drained it of the last of its strength – it fluttered its eyelids and went limp under Aragorn's knee pining it to the ground. Its eyelashes now cast deep shadows on raised cheekbones covered by smooth skin.

The Hope of the race of Men bent down to check whether the creature was still alive. The cunning Uruk's arms shot up and slammed the Dunadan against its breastplate by grasping his cascade of unwashed raven curls. To keep it from biting his throat Estel grabbed the abomination's head. While he writhed on top of the Uruk he was suddenly torn off and cast aside into safety. He sat up on his well toned buttocks and looked at Eowyn disable the creature with a kick to the chin. Panting heavily from the encounter he saw Eowyn bend over to examine the Uruk hai's features. Her mien assumed an air of incredulity. The Princess of the Mark then cast her grey orbs at the Chieftain of the Dunedain with an ocean of hurt in her slate like gaze and turned away. She sobbed out "Pervert!" and sprinted towards the Hornburg.


End file.
